


How Unprofessional...

by BattyPastel



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Funny, FuraPura, Gay, Headcanon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lysandre is not happy, M/M, Mismatched socks, No Porn, No Sex, No Smut, Perfect World Shipping, Perfectworld Shipping, Shipping, Shopping, Socks, fashion police, funny to me anyway, just go with it, not a lot of gay stuff here, p mart is like k mart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyPastel/pseuds/BattyPastel
Summary: Augustine wears mismatched socks to work and Lysandre hates it.He feels compelled to fix this problem.Or: How Augustine got his red socks.





	How Unprofessional...

“...”

Light blue eyes bore into the other man’s feet as he spoke. Augustine Sycamore was talking about his most recent finding in mega evolution and had gotten completely lost in his excitement He hadn’t noticed Lysandre had tuned out in favor of scowling at his feet until the redhead interrupted. 

“Professor.”  
“Euh… Yes?”  
“What are you wearing?”

Augustine blinked for a moment, truly taken aback by the question “My shoes?” he looked down, still speaking, “They’re just brown loafers.” That wasn’t the answer that the redhead was looking for, though “Not the shoes. Those socks…” 

To be honest, Augustine rarely paid attention to what he pulled on in the morning. He looked down to inspect his feet. On his left foot was a knee high blue argyle sock, and on the right foot was a bright yellow, athletic ankle sock. “Did you put your socks on in the dark?” Lysandre scolded. “Not in the dark, I merely had other things on my mind. It’s just far easier to simply grab the first two socks from my drawer.” 

Lysandre was disgusted, “You just- Are you saying that you don’t fold your socks?” Augustine chuckled softly “Of course not!” He didn’t quite understand his dear friend’s fixation on his socks. The redhead didn’t find it funny in the least, his nose scrunched some, still staring at his former mentor’s feet.  
“Professor, with all due respect, that looks awful.”

 

Augustine started speaking again, promising that he’d try to be more mindful in the future, but Lysandre didn’t focus on his words, he was still far too distracted with all of this new information about Augustine’s sock drawer. Never folded his socks? Just grabbed whatever?  
Lysandre visibly cringed, the more he stared at those socks the worse they’d somehow become. 

“How unprofessional…”  
“What?”

He didn’t answer. Lysandre made up his mind, he was going to fix this.  
If Augustine wasn’t going to pay attention to what he grabbed, he needed a surplus of one color, obviously. Lysandre would have to stop by the store later.

 

“... Nothing.”

\---

After working with the professor, the redhead was off to complete his quest of fixing his dumb friend’s sock problem.

Sure, he could’ve taken the taxi or ridden a Gogoat, but the shops weren’t too far of a walk and the event had him needing to clear his mind with non-strenuous exercise. It wasn’t as though this was the first time that Augustine had… questionable fashion sense and this wasn’t the first time that Lysandre couldn’t stand by, but this was the first time that he went shopping without to professor to take for any input.

Usually, he’d drag him along and ask him a series of questions to better gage what he should get for him. But these were socks and he felt that he knew the professor’s closet well enough to pick the proper set of socks. The trick was, though, getting a large enough set of socks so that the likelihood of Augustine wearing socks that didn’t match was close to zero. If he wanted to get a big set, he had to shop in one of those ‘pedestrian’ super centers. Just the thought!

Lysandre, a wealthy entrepreneur shopping at P-Mart or anything of the like.  
But it had to be done. The redhead wanted his lover to look professional, after all. 

He came across the only superstore left in Lumiose and according to all of the yellow signs, it was shutting down soon. Stores like this never really did well in Lumiose city. Perhaps somewhere else the superstore would fair better, but not in the most stylish place in Kalos. A small white sign in the corner of the window dictated that at least someone had already bought the venue and would likely move in next month. 

A drawn out sigh left the stylish man.  
Might as well get this over with. 

He stepped inside and felt partial dread as it appeared that half of the store was bought out. ‘For the love of Arceus, please don’t let their socks be bought out…’ He began speed walking to the dictated aisle for underwear and socks. This area had mostly been bought out, but he saw the little tag near the end that said “socks”.

Lysandre felt partial relief wash over him when he saw packages of socks, but annoyance soon intermixed with that relief. 

“They’re all red,” he grumbled to himself, irritably. Not a single package of white socks. Just packs of ten in the color red. Even then, there weren’t many left.  
He weighed his options while rubbing the lowest point of his beard. To anyone who may have passed by, it looked as though he and those socks were negotiating a business deal.

First, this was the only place that sold several socks in a bundle like this. Second, they were cheap before the price slashes- Lysandre would be throwing pennies to buy his friend half a drawer of socks. But really, money was no option. A real problem would be going to the boutique and trying to find enough matching socks to take care of Augustine’s issue with matching socks. 

Snorting, he grabbed two packages of red socks.  
At least they would match.

Then, Lysandre began the quick-paced walk of shame to the cash register. The young woman there was both awestruck and confused seeing Lysandre in her checkout line. Lysandre didn’t speak as he put the sock on the counter for her to scan. She was a little awestruck and didn’t move for a moment. Their eyes were locked until Lysandre raised a brow. Instantly, she scanned the scocks and placed them into a paper bag. “Um- Pardon me,” her voice was soft and meek, “but I didn’t think that you shopped at places like this, monsieur…”

That made him even more uncomfortable. He slid his card into the reader to pay. “I don’t.” He wanted to add: ‘These are just for a very lazy friend,’ but relented.  
After that dreadful ordeal, Lysandre retreated back to his home.

\---

The next day, the professor was napping at his desk when Lysandre came in. The towering redhead silently walked up to the desk. No doubt Augustine pulled an all nighter on... whatever the mess of papers beneath him were. “Professor?” Lysandre reached down and touched the thin professor’s shoulder and in response, Augustine sat up some. Good thing he was a light sleeper. “Lysandre?? Good morning,” he yawned, “It’s almost noon…”, “Already?”

Without another word, Lysandre sat the brown paper bag in front of the professor. “Oh! A gift?” He peeked in and shortly, a laugh came from the smaller man. 

“My socks bothered you that bad?”  
“You have no idea,” the redhead smiled some.

 

Augustine didn’t need to know the whole story of how he retrieved the socks. “Thank you for this, but I’ll have you know, that I took your concerns into consideration this morning when I was getting ready…” Augustine turned in his chair and lifted his pant legs a bit to show off a matching set.

There was no thanks from Lysandre, though. “And these,” he gestured to the bag, “will ensure that it doesn’t happen again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Decided to take a break from writing sexually charged stuff and just decided to write something that made me smile! I know it's small, but I just felt like writing a little drabble. So here's three pages of Lysandre being uncomfortable about socks-  
> I don't know how to end things properly either lmao.
> 
> HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT THO:  
> Like, okay, so my Microsoft Word ran out. Probably because it's a student account and I'm not in school right now... But either way, all of my current projects are on hold for the time being. Hell, I wrote this in google docs.
> 
> Anyway.  
> Looking forward to any comments and criticisms! Please let me know if you have any~


End file.
